Sauve-Moi
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Save Me" de Cr8zeCorbinFangirl : Le rêve d'Akiyama semble avoir un sinistre rapport avec la vie réelle -de plus d'une manière. Akiyama x Nao


_Auteur : Cr8zeCorbinFangirl_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Sauve-Moi

* * *

Le brouhaha des rues de Tokyo la nuit était une cacophonie qui endormait souvent Akiyama. Mais ce qui était étrange était leur clarté. Il n'avait pas de chauffage dans son appartement -d'où le loyer des plus abordables- aussi gardait-il toujours toutes les fenêtres fermées. Les voitures qui passaient et la foule en bas aurait dû être étouffée -et pas suffisamment clair qu'il puisse entendre les commérages d'une longue journée de boulot s'il tendait simplement l'oreille.

Akiyama se mit sur son séant et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire depuis son lit. Sa porte était ouverte, en grand, laissant entrer les bruits du dehors. Et qui avait-il sur le palier ? Une paire de ballerines colorées -pour femmes, à n'en pas douter.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il connaissait qui portait des ballerines. Que faisait Nao dans son appartement en pleine nuit ?

Il passa dans le couloir de l'immeuble, cherchant son invitée mystère. Dans la cage d'escaliers, sur la rambarde, un châle pendait. Akiyama le prit dans ses mains -il était toujours tiède. Elle l'avait posé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur les marches, montant de plus en plus haut dans les étages. Les escaliers s'arrêtèrent, il réalisa qu'il était arrivé sur le toit. Son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Juste derrière la porte, il la vit. Sur le rebord, regardant les rues en bas. Il sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge et il traversa le toit en quatre enjambées. Les bras d'Akiyama enserrèrent sa taille et il ramena Nao sur la terre ferme. Nao affaissa sur le sol mais elle ne voulait pas regarder Akiyama.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Hurla-t-il. Il pouvait la voir tiquer et quelque part en lui il fut content qu'elle réagisse. Peut-être qu'elle écouterait la voix de la raison et réaliserait que ... _ce _n'était pas une solution. Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'avait jamais réagi à rien d'autre qu'à un Akiyama-san composé. C'était l'homme qu'elle savait être son protecteur. Lui hurler dessus ne ferait rien. Au mieux, elle serait tentée de sauter de nouveau.

"Est-ce que c'est encore à cause du Jeu ?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix bien plus calme. Le vent souffla autour d'eux en silence mais il la vit hocher la tête après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité. Il ferma les yeux et souffla un coup afin de reprendre son sang-froid.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, sa main sur son épaule. A travers le rideau de ses cheveux, elle leva de grands yeux brillants sur lui. "Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai déjà un plan sûr pour nous sortir de là. Suis mes consignes et ais confiance."

Akiyama vit les yeux de Nao s'emplir de larmes et son regard s'adoucir. Son sourire, ce sourire qui était tout pour lui, fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sa main à elle, chaude dans l'air froid d'une nuit japonaise, caressa sa joue à lui. Le cœur d'Akiyama redescendit dans sa poitrine, battant de plus en plus fort. Il s'était épargné une nouvelle fois de perdre une personne qui lui était chère.

Nao se leva lentement et Akiyama l'aida dans son entreprise. Ses mains quittèrent lentement son corps mais son sourire ne perdit pas de son charme. Elle fit quelque pas en avant, évitant Akiyama. De retour sur le rebord du toit. Les yeux d'Akiyama s'écarquillèrent, alors que la tête de Nao se tournait vers lui. "Je ne peux pas me reposer sur toi à chaque fois. Au revoir, Akiyama-san."

"Non !" Akiyama plongea en avant, essayant d'attraper Nao avant qu'elle disparaisse. En un pas, elle avait disparu. S'écroulant au bord du toit, il pouvait voir Nao dans sa jolie robe blanche, tombant dans la rue en bas. "Non !"

"Non !" Akiyama s'assit en sursaut, le souffle court alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il était de retour dans son appartement, où ses fenêtres étaient fermées et sa porte était fermée et plus important que tout, où Nao n'était pas. Il ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle tandis qu'il se répétait comme un mantra de se calmer. Malheureusement, il pouvait toujours voir cette horrible mort derrière ses paupières.

Il y eut comme une sonnerie qui se mit à résonner dans son appartement. Son portable, son esprit lui rappela. Son portable. Avec la sonnerie de Nao.

Il le laissa sonner deux coups de plus avant de décrocher. "Oui ?" Il espérait que sa voix était égale. Il n'y avait pas de raison de penser au pire - elle l'appelait de temps à autre, juste pour se rassurer. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Nao pense à se suicider.

"Akiyama-san... Akiyama-san, s'il te plaît aide moi. Je crois que j'ai un problème."

Akiyama sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge et il eut du mal à trouver quoi répondre. "Que... est-ce que ça va ?"

Nao prit son temps pour lui répondre. Akiyama pouvait jurer l'entendre renifler. "Est-ce que tu peux passer, Akiyama-san ?"

_Comme si elle avait besoin de demander_. Akiyama était sorti du lit en un instant, les jambes glissant dans un pantalon et les pieds se chaussant de mocassins avant même qu'il ne reprenne son souffle. "J'arrive tout de suite. Ne fais rien d'idiot." Raccrochant, son esprit lui en voulut pour cette dernière phrase.

L'appartement de Nao était plongé dans le noir depuis la fenêtre et ça découragea Akiyama. Nao laissait toujours au moins une lampe allumée. Le rêve se rejouait dans sa tête et il devait se forcer à ne pas y penser, faisant de son mieux pour avoir un visage impassible tandis qu'il tapait à la porte. Le bruit de ses pas feutrés du lit à la porte se fit entendre. Il pouvait uniquement l'entendre parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits alentours à cette heure avancée. Pas de criquets, pas de voitures - le quartier était vraiment silencieux.

Nao ouvrit la porte et Akiyama vit le chaos de sa figure. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses joues à cause des larmes. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son nez bouffi et rouge d'avoir été trop mouché. Elle se poussa pour lui permettre d'entrer mais il n'alla pas loin. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, essayant de trouver pourquoi Nao était dans un tel état qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Dans sa tête, son cerveau analytique analysait chaque cause possible. Le Jeu, la mort de son père, l'anxiété de cette vie secrète qu'elle menait... le rêve. Non, non, il devait l'oublier.

Nao ne lui répondit pas mais s'écarta, revint sur son lit. Elle s'assit et serra dans ses bras un oreiller. Il vit ses yeux briller mais aucune larme ne tomba. Nao semblait juste ... fatiguée.

"Avant le Jeu..." commença-t-elle, sa voix brisée et faible, "je n'avais jamais dit de mensonges. Je n'avais jamais rien dit d'autre que la vérité. Mon père... il m'a apprit que Dieu ne pardonnait pas à ceux qui mentaient. Alors ... alors je ... je ..." Elle mordit sa lèvre et renifla bien fort. Serrant toujours l'oreiller, elle remonta la manche de son pull.

Akiyama dut retenir son haut-le-cœur. Sur son bras, il pouvait voir les cicatrices parallèles entre son coude et son poignet. Il marcha vers Nao abasourdi et se mit à genoux. Prenant délicatement le bras dans ses mains il sut que c'était réel. Nao s'était fait ça. Akiyama plongea ses yeux dans ses grands yeux écarquillés.

"Nao renifla et les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. "C'était juste ... juste pour me punir d'avoir menti. Je ne croyais pas ... Mais, mais aujourd'hui... j'ai rendu visite à mon père. Et il m'a demandé si ça allait. J'étais ... j'étais fatiguée mais je lui ai dit que tout allait bien. Et ... et quand j'ai réalisé... ça ... c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé." Elle pleura et regarda enfin Akiyama dans les yeux. "Akiyama-san... s'il te plait aide-moi."

Le ton implorait le frappa comme une tonne de briques. Que cherchait-elle en lui ? Il baissa les yeux sur son bras entre ses mains alors qu'il attendait que le choc passe en lui.

Nao, celle qui l'avait sauvé, implorait son aide. Avant que quoi que ce soit de mal n'arrive, elle lui demandait de l'aide. Quelque chose que sa mère n'avait jamais fait.

Akiyama se redressa. Il baissa la tête de Nao vers lui d'une main pour déposer un baiser sur la couronne de ses cheveux. Nao leva les yeux sur lui tandis que les larmes s'arrêtaient de couler. Akiyama était surpris du calme dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui expliqua : "Tu n'avais pas le choix. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire ce que tu as fais -de sauver tout le monde du Jeu- sans dire ces mots." Nao se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard. Mais Akiyama tourna son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. "Dieu et ton père te _pardonneront_ -parce que tu ne les as jamais déçu."

"Akiyama-san..." Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau. Akiyama pouvait sentir sa main se saisir de son avant-bras. Contrairement à d'habitude, il utilisa ce geste pour la tirer à lui. Elle pleurait dans sa chemise et Akiyama ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour une fois. Alors il passa juste une main dans ses cheveux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle.

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il accourrait à ses côtés -elle n'avait qu'à demander. Il la sauverait -parce que Nao l'avait sauvé.


End file.
